Monólogos
by Tenten n.n
Summary: One-shot NejiTen XD


One-shot!!

Uhulll!! /o/

Uma NejiTen pra acalmar os ânimos xD

Não está grande nem pequena, nem tem uma história complicada e grande, muito bem estruturada e desenvolvida. É só uma fic levinha para, como eu disse, acalmar os ânimos.

Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Ele é única e exclusivamente da autoria de Kishimoto Masashi (primeira vez que eu coloco disclaimer \o/)

**Monólogos**

Sempre era isso que acontecia: Gai-sensei convocava um treino com todo o Time Gai, mas, depois de mais ou menos meia hora, ele saía com o Lee, deixando eu e Tenten sozinhos. Sempre. Não é como se fosse ruim ficar sozinho com a Tenten. Não é. Já faz algum tempo que percebi que sinto alguma coisa diferente por ela, mas não posso afirmar com certeza que é amor. Enfim, o problema é quando Tenten inicia com um novo monólogo.

Eu fico me perguntando como, sendo que nos vemos com certa freqüência, ela consegue arranjar tanto assunto para ficar tanto tempo falando sem nenhuma interrupção. Sim, porque é como se eu não estivesse ali. Eu não falo mais que "hum" durante todo o tempo. Tenten não parece se importar muito, porque ela continua falando com uma empolgação indescritível.

Normalmente, eu presto atenção no que ela fala, mas, de um tempo pra cá, eu não consigo prestar atenção em muita coisa além da boca dela. A boca da Tenten não pára nem um segundo de se mexer e eu não paro nem um segundo de observá-la. A minha sorte é que a Tenten fica tão animada com o seu monólogo que parece não perceber para onde meus olhos estão voltados.

Nas pequenas pausas dadas para respirar, meus olhos passam de sua boca para seus olhos. Os olhos da Tenten me fascinam. São tão diferentes dos meus. Os meus são claros e os delas são escuros, mas a diferença vai muito além da cor. As pessoas costumam admirar meus olhos por serem raros e de um poder incrível, mas eles não são melhores que o da Tenten. Quem me dera possuir o mesmo brilho dos olhos da Tenten. A mesma vivacidade. A mesma energia...

-Hey, Neji! – tive que despertar de meus devaneios ao ouvir ela se dirigir diretamente a mim.

-O que foi?

-Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou. Eu estava ouvindo, mas não _escutando_. Tenten parecia curiosa, só que, acima disso, parecia brava.

-Claro que eu estou!

-Verdade? Então... Sobre o que eu estava falando? – agora eu estava em uma sinuca de bico. O que eu irei responder se eu não estava prestando atenção no que ela dizia? Depois do meu silêncio, Tenten começou a gargalhar. Ria tanto que caiu no chão e começou a rolar e um lado para o outro com a mão sobre a barriga. Franzi o cenho. O que era tão engraçado, afinal?

-O que foi, Tenten?

-Eu sabia que você ficaria em silêncio! Sabia! – gritou, apontando o dedo para o meu rosto.

-Mas o que isso tem de engraçado?! – perguntei, ficando irritado.

-Ai... – suspirou, tentando parar de rir. Em vão. Um novo ataque histérico começou, o que estava me deixando cada vez mais furioso. Alguns minutos depois, Tenten finalmente se acalmou, olhando pra mim com um sorriso no rosto, ela disse: - Há um tempo, você prestava atenção no que eu falava, Neji. Mas nunca me respondeu. O que transformava a nossa "conversa" em um monólogo, certo? – onde ela queria chegar?!

-Eu...

-Mas! – gritou para que eu parasse de falar. –Mas, de um tempo pra cá, sua atenção, digamos, se desviou – comecei a suar frio. Então ela percebera? – Concluo então que, nos últimos tempos, você não ouviu, ou melhor, você não escutou realmente nenhuma palavra proferida pela minha boca – estava prestes a contestar quando a Tenten me interrompeu:- O que é uma pena, sabe? Porque... eu disse coisas realmente interessantes – concluiu com um ar misterioso.

Tenho que admitir que, se ela estava tentando prender a minha atenção e despertar a minha curiosidade, bem, ela conseguiu. Mas talvez seja um plano pra me dar uma lição. Ensinar-me a prestar atenção no que ela fala. Eu não vou cair nesse joguinho. Não vou ceder ao plano dela.

-Isso é um blefe. Eu sei disso. Sei disso, porque eu estava sim prestando atenção em você. Posso afirmar com absoluta certeza que você não disse nada diferente do habitual para mim – eu disse tudo isso com tal convicção que até mesmo eu me surpreendi. Mas, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Tenten não mostrou nenhuma hesitação, nem mesmo surpresa. Nada. Somente o mesmo sorriso misterioso de antes.

-Se você diz... – levantou-se e caminhou para dentro da floresta.

-Aonde vai?

-Procurar o Gai-sensei e o Lee.

-Por que ainda o chama de sensei, sendo que ele já não o é mais?

-Eu já te explique isso, Neji.

-Não, você não...

-Expliquei sim, mas... você não estava prestando atenção, não é mesmo? – virou-se pra mim com o mesmo sorriso de antes. Tenten queria me pegar, mas ela não conseguiria. Não mesmo.

-O que está pretendendo fazer?

-Procurar o Gai-sensei e o Lee.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

-O que você quis dizer então?

-Esquece.

-Tudo bem – virou-se novamente e continuou o seu percurso. Segui-a. Será mesmo que a Tenten estava blefando? Ela pareceu tão convincente... – Se, de repente, eu parasse de falar. Digo, parasse de fazer meus "monólogos", acha que sentiria falta?

-Como? – a pergunta me pegou desprevenido. O que ela queria dizer com isso?

-Eu não sei, mas acho que isso seria uma de minhas características marcantes – Tenten sorriu docemente. – Assim, cada pessoa possui várias características únicas. Algumas são muito irritantes, mas outras fazem com que as pessoas gostem mais da portadora dessas características.

-Hum... – eu iria responder a pergunta inicial, mas Tenten me interrompeu:

-Dizem que a minha característica mais marcante é o sorriso; outros dizem que são os coques; ainda há quem diga que é a minha obsessão por armas. Eu acho que todas elas são. Mas acho que isso de não parar de falar com alguém que não responde e agora nem sequer ouve, de certa forma, virou uma característica. Acho que é o hábito, sabe? Eu gosto dessa característica, porque só você a conhece – terminou, acho, com um grande sorriso.

-Você também não dá espaço para que os outros falem – ela me olhou, nada satisfeita.

-Eu dou, sim! Acabei de dizer que só você conhece essa característica, Neji! – ela elevou a voz, acalmando-se em seguida. – Eu também não te exijo respostas! Somente atenção! – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Já te disse que eu te escuto!

-Não, não escuta! Você fica olhando para minha boca o tempo todo! – corei diante disso e Tenten, que parecia não ter se dado conta do que dissera, pôs-se a rir depois de ter percebido. – Você pensava que eu nunca tinha reparado, Neji? Não se esqueça que eu sou uma kunoichi: sou muito observadora e atenta a todos os detalhes!

-Você está enganada! Eu...

-Neji, isso é fato! Não tem interpretações ou pontos de vistas divergentes. Você presta mais atenção na minha boca do que no que sai dela. A questão é: por quê? – quase caí pra trás. Ela percebeu que eu fico olhando pra boca dela, mas não sabe justo o porquê?

-Você já pensou na possibilidade de que as pessoas te achem bonita? – e pela primeira vez na vida, a Tenten ficou quieta. Totalmente muda. Os olhos estavam arregalados e a boca levemente aberta. – Vamos procurar o Gai e o Lee. Tínhamos parado nossa busca sem ao menos percebermos. Ela me seguiu, ainda um pouco atônita.

Continuamos caminhando um bom tempo e nada. Nada do Gai. Nada do Lee. Nada da voz da Tenten. Isso é realmente muito estranho. Acho que me acostumei tanto em ouvir a voz da Tenten toda hora que o silêncio não me parecia uma coisa normal. Mesmo ela tendo razão em questão de eu não prestar sempre atenção, meus ouvidos gostavam de captar o som de sua voz.

-Eu acho que sim.

-Hã? – Tenten estava completamente confusa.

-Acho que sentiria muita falta de seus monólogos, Tenten.

-Eu sabia! – exclamou vitoriosa. Um momento de silêncio seguiu-se entre nós, até que ela o quebrou: - Eu estava blefando. Não falei nada diferente do habitual.

-Eu sabia!

-Mas ficou em dúvida, né, gênio?

-Um pouco...

-Agora quero que passe a prestar mais atenção nos meus monólogos! Mesmo com minha beleza desviando a sua atenção – ordenou, divertida.

-Tudo bem. Quem sabe agora, nós não possamos fazer um dueto.

-Seria muito bom – Mesmo eu adorando ouvir a voz de Tenten, depois de seu sorriso, não havia muitas coisas a serem ditas. – Neji, me acompanha até em casa? Eu desisti de esperá-los – concordei com um aceno e rumamos em direção a casa dela.

Começamos a caminhar e percebi que já havia anoitecido. Mesmo que encontrássemos Gai e Lee, não haveria mais treino. Foi um dia de treino perdido... ou talvez não. A noite estava estrelada e a lua cheia brilhava alta no céu. Tenten parou bruscamente e olhou para o céu. Imitei-a. A noite estava realmente linda.

-Você me acha mesmo bonita? – perguntou, sem desviar os olhos do céu.

-Esperava que pudesse me livrar dessa – dei um discreto sorriso. Eu a encarava. Tenten sorriu e olhou-me serenamente. Ela não estava com aquela expressão de brincadeira ou deboche. – Sim, eu a acho bonita.

-Por quê? – ela parecia realmente curiosa para saber a resposta.

-Como "por quê"? Eu simplesmente te acho bonita.

-Eu perguntei porque não há nada em mim que desperte a atenção. Eu sou muito... normal.

-Olha, se tem uma coisa que você não é, é normal – provoquei-a.

- Há há! Eu estou falando sério.

-Você quer que eu te dê motivos? Pois bem. Eu não sei... Você tem um corpo bonito, um rosto bonito, seus olhos são lindos...

-Meus olhos? Os seus olhos são os mais bonitos que eu já vi – corei diante do comentário. Tenten sorriu triunfante.

-Porque são raros, né?

-E porque... possuem um brilho diferente. Um brilho especial.

-Além dos olhos, sua boca... desperta muito a minha atenção.

-Sério? – perguntou Tenten, rindo. – Por quê?

-Eu, de uns tempos pra cá... tenho tido a vontade de prová-la... – respondi, meio tímido.

-Você deveria ter dito isso antes – arregalei os olhos e a vi se aproximando. Quando ela estava bem perto do meu rosto, fechei os olhos e a ouvi sussurrar:

-Eu te amo – depois senti os lábios dela contra os meus. Chocolate. Esse era o gosto de Tenten. Existem muitos tipos de chocolate, mas o gosto de chocolate que eu senti nos lábios da Tenten foi o melhor de todos. Quando nos separamos, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, acho que estava insegura com a possibilidade de ter estragado tudo com a confissão que fez antes de me beijar.

-Eu acho que também te amo.

-Você _acha_? – perguntou Tenten, incrédula.

-Desculpe... Eu tenho absoluta certeza que te amo – Tenten sorriu e puxou-me pela mão.

-Melhor assim! Vamos!

Não sei se vou conseguir cumprir com o que eu falei e transformar os monólogos da Tenten em um dueto, porque acompanhar o ritmo dela é bem difícil. Mas, contanto que eu possa ouvir sempre sua voz, por mim está tudo bem.

Gostaram?

Deixem reviews!

Não gostaram?

Deixem reviews, mostrando-me no que eu posso melhorar! Sem xingamentos, por favor!

Já estou agradecendo a todas as reviews que eu possa vir a receber!

Kissus!


End file.
